Rayon de Soleil
by anny.heart
Summary: Résultat d'un challenge... Bobby et Tara... leurs pensées peu après leur marriage...


*Les personnages sont la propriété des producteurs de la série.

**Rayon de Soleil**

Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon. Je peux voir le jeu des couleurs sur les nuages, chaque teinte se fondant dans une autre. Assis ici avec mon amour serrée étroitement contre moi, je ne peux effacer le sourire de mon visage. Entendant sa respiration régulière comme la fatigue gagne la bataille sur son corps frêle, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier Dieu de m'avoir donné une épouse aussi merveilleuse.

Nous nous sommes mariés ce matin--il y a dix-huit heures--quand le soleil se levait dans le ciel. Sa beauté pouvait faire concurrence à l'éclat du soleil et même, gagner le défi. La robe blanche qu'elle portait confirmait seulement ce que tout le monde savait déjà--un ange gît dans sa grandeur d'âme et quelquefois, comme aujourd'hui, apparaît au grand jour.

Enlevant une mèche de son visage, je me perd dans ses traits. Un petit sourire prit asile au coin de mes lèvres et est depuis que nous nous sommes assis dans la chaise berçante sur le patio derrière la maison. Fixant NOTRE premier couché de soleil en tant que nouveaux mariés, nous avons parlé du futur... le notre.

Ne vous méprenez pas! Elle ne s'est pas endormie de lassitude! Jamais en cent ans je ne laisserais ça arriver à mon précieux trésor. Certaines... activités plutôt exigeantes l'ont menées au pays des rêves, un endroit qu'elle a appris à visiter en ma compagnie depuis que nous avons avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et comme j'aime bien le dire, nous essaierons d'apporter une miette de ce monde dans notre vie quotidienne, chaque jour que Dieu prévoit nous donner ensemble--espérant que ce soit pour l'éternité...

*****

Je viens juste de me réveiller du rêve le plus fou que j'ai jamais eu--j'étais mariée au plus 'adorable des grands Australiens agent spécial du FBI Bobby Manning'. *soupire* Combien de fois j'ai voulu que ce rêve devienne réalité?... J'ai arrêté le compte il a longtemps, de peur d'avoir mal encore une fois. Mais je sais en me réveillant, dans le plus profond de mon âme que je n'y penserai plus jamais comme étant un rêve. La réalité est vraiment trop formidable et prometteuse pour que je veuille l'éviter à nouveau.

Il est endormi sous moi, sur la berceuse. Mon 'petit mari'... mon amour... mon ami... *large sourire* Il est tout ça et tellement plus pour moi! Comment j'ai fait pour être si aveugle et sourde quand tout le monde me disait qu'il m'aimait?... Je ne le saurai jamais... Peut-être que j'avais peur... Peur de ne pas faire partie de la compétition contre toutes ces beautés qui sont passées dans sa vie à un moment ou un autre. Voir ces femmes magnifiques autour de lui me faisait mal, mais quand il m'a avoué que c'était moi qu'il voulait, toute la douleur a disparue... Est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point il est bon magicien? *ricane* Ça m'a pris un certain temps pour accepter l'inévitable--c'était MOI son amour...

Nos vies sont liées, vont se fondre et ne faire qu'une à partir d'aujourd'hui. Dieu m'a donné cet homme à aimer et, oh boy! Il sait que je ne le décevrai pas! Comment je peux être digne de son amour quand chacun de ses gestes sont faits pour me démontrer combien il m'aime et à quel point il veut que je sois heureuse? Je promets devant Lui que je te rendrai fier d'être mon époux et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te prouver à quel point je suis folle de toi.

*****

Lorsqu'il s'étire pour se réveiller, elle caresse doucement sa joue, tendrement, ce qui met un sourire sur son visage.

« Salut l'adorable! »

« Salut beauté! C'était mon tour de m'endormir. Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps? »

« Je sais pas, mais je te regarde depuis quelques minutes. »

« Je suis désolé mon amour, » il dit timidement, sachant qu'elle avait probablement d'autres idées en tête pour leur lune de miel.

« Ne le sois pas! J'ai apprécié d'avoir un peu de temps… pour penser à quel point j'ai un mari merveilleux et combien je suis bénie… » Elle confesse rayonnant de l'amour qui grandit dans son cœur à chacune des secondes qu'elle passe avec lui.

Se collant dans ses bras, toute blottie contre lui, elle sentit ses baisers partout sur ses épaules et le creux de son cou, lui donnant des frissons tout le long du corps. Il appréciait vraiment les réactions qu'elle donnait en réponse à son contact. Elle glissa ses mains sous son gilet pour caresser sa peau nue, consciente de chaque muscle de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait le laisser avoir tout le plaisir!...

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime? » Il demande dans un murmure.

« Hum… je pense que oui… mais j'adore t'entendre le dire, alors tu peux me le redire autant de fois que tu le désir, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. » Elle sourit, ses yeux brillants sous l'intensité de son regard. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit lui dit que chacun des sentiments était réciproque et laissant ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur battre pour elle, lui criant son amour.

Descendant ses mains le long de son dos, il ne pouvait avoir assez d'elle—ne pouvait la caresser ni l'aimer suffisamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on rentrait à l'intérieur, je pourrais _vraiment t_e montrer à quel point je suis en amour avec toi? » Il proposa, un regard malicieux sur le visage.

« Hum… c'est tentant! » Elle répond passant ses mains autour de son cou, le laissant la soulever dans ses bras et l'emporter par la porte coulissante.

Le soleil était sur le point se lever encore une fois, emportant avec lui leur premier jour en tant que couple marié. Le 'rayon' de l'amour était imprégné dans leurs cœurs et leurs âmes pour aussi longtemps que le soleil se lèvera pour eux.

*****

fin...

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire, résultat d'un challenge. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite incartade dans la vie de Bobby et Tara!

Anny Heart


End file.
